


It Happens When It Doesn't

by TsundereLizard



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Deja Vu, Gen, Hinted USUK, Mystery, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereLizard/pseuds/TsundereLizard
Summary: Déjà vu is a phenomenon where you think a scene has already happened.





	1. Déjà vu

**_Déjà vu is a phenomenon where you think a scene has already happened._ **

 

Arthur sighed when he read this sentence and leaned back on his chair. He was having this since childhood but then stopped when he entered high school and haven’t seen any spirits, maybe because of the stress in his school work. His fellow classmate who is into occult related things explained it to him that his third eye closed and that déjà vu usually occurs more when the third eye is open. This déjà vu thing has been annoying him and was glad that it had stopped at least rarely and maybe half glad not to see scary and disturbing spirits anymore… and half sad not to see those sparkling fairies he adored.

 

Although he already knows the meaning of déjà vu, he just searched it maybe because of nostalgia. His friend, Alfred, told him about that but he laughed and brushed it off with a following, “It’s just your mind playing with you.” Soon as they left and went home, he felt as if that conversation has happened before.

 

_It’s happening once again._

 

Arthur shook his head and told himself that it has already stopped or probably won’t come as common as he had during his younger years.

 

The next few weeks, cliché you may say, a soccer ball flew out of nowhere, had hit his head and passed out. Few days after the incidents, he has seen the spirits once again and the first thing that has greeted him was a black figure with red eyes. He freaked out and ran. He quickly dialed Alfred’s phone number and asked if he could stay at his place for awhile.

 

He finally arrived at his home only to see that numerous of ghost has been hanging unto Alfred’s back. Shocked by these sudden events, he fainted.

 

He was able to calm himself down and tried to process all of it. He even felt even more relieved when a kind fairy approached him. He went out of the guest bedroom and searched for Alfred. Still cringing at the ghosts, he asked him if he felt his back heavy or something and said yes. He even told that sometimes he felt cold and wear his jacket but soon enough, he felt hot and remove it and he ended up doing it again. Sighing, he said bluntly, “There are ghost hanging on your back,” Alfred paled and he dismissed Arthur saying, “Don’t say such scary stuff.” Tired because of the events, he searched for a salt at Alfred’s kitchen and started to sprinkle some on his back, “What are you doing?!” Arthur simply didn’t answer until the ghosts finally went away, “Believe me or not but do you feel lighter now?” Alfred blink and went relax, trying to feel his body for the difference, “Yeah… I feel better now.” Deep in Arthur’s thought, he wondered what they want from Alfred.

 

Few weeks later, Arthur finally started to sprinkle salt and holy water on his apartment for protection from spirits. Although, there are chances that even fairies with good intention won’t be able to come in but better than seeing those creepy ghosts and with them staring at him 24/7.

 

Arthur suddenly woke up with a jolt. He sat up and tried to remember what he seen from his dreams. With no recollection from his dreams, he dismissed it and went to his usual routines.


	2. Dream-Like Scenario

Arthur suddenly woke up with a jolt. He sat up and tried to remember what he seen from his dreams. With no recollection from his dreams, he dismissed it and went to his usual routines.

He was greeted by Alfred as he entered the school’s gate asking, “How are you?” Arthur first gave a shrug and said, “Nothing usual… Well I had dream and I think it’s a bad one…” Alfred raised his brow when he answered, “You think…? You are not sure?” Arthur thought deep for awhile and answered again, “I don’t have any recollection. I know I have a dream but I can’t really remember. The way I woke up too was horrible and my heart was beating like crazy,” he sighed, “Must be a horrible dream then?” Arthur shrugged with a follow up of, “Maybe… or maybe it wasn’t a dream after all…”

 

After all of their lectures were finished, they went to the cafeteria and spotted Kiku. They went to his table and sat there. Arthur noticed their position at the table and their food. He also noticed the way they eat and the food they choose, “Don’t you feel that this happened before?” Arthur suddenly asked, “Is your déjà vu kicking in again?” asked Kiku, “I don’t really know… probably my mind is playing with me again…” he answered, “I’m also having déjà vu myself too and sometimes they really bother me… like how I talked about the facts of a game I’m hooked into lately with Mei but she seems doesn’t heard about it yet… then I realized that I might probably told her these. I asked her if I told her about it but she said no,” Kiku then took a bite of his food, “I haven’t experienced déjà vu yet… is it really disturbing?” Alfred asked, “Depends on the scenario… sometimes you will go, “That’s so amazing!” and sometimes, “This is really disturbing” I remember when I was a kid, I saw a cat got run over by a car and I felt that it happened before and I wasn’t able to sleep fine for a few days. I don’t even know if I should be proud or not,” he then took a bit of his food, “Déjà vu is like a fortune telling, no?” Arthur scrunched his face, “No… yes? Probably… but there are big chances that it really happened or maybe your mind is really playing tricks on you.”

 

Soon, the topic of conversation changed when Francis, Gilbert and Antonio joined them.

 

Arthur went home. The lights were green and as the lights turned red, his phone rang and the ringtone was set for his family members. He can’t ignore it because there are chances that it was an emergency call now that their mom was sick so he paused and went to get it from his bag. Soon, he heard a crash and a shriek from a woman. He turned his head to where it was only to see a person who was flat down on the road and soaked from his own blood and disturbing bending of limbs. Before the person was a box truck and the driver was heavily drunk. Arthur didn’t want to see the scene so he fled and went to answer his phone.

 

“Hello Arthur? Why didn’t you pick up the phone right away? Did something happen?” Ah, it was Allistor, “Sorry… there was an accident on the pedestrian lane,” he answered, “What do want?” he asked, “Its Mom… she wants to see you this weekend. Are you free?” he asked, “Sure… anything for mom. What does she want me to bring for her?” Allistor didn’t answer but he heard some noises at the background, probably passing the question, “Bring her favorites…” Arthur ended the call with okay and goodbye.

 

Arthur is finally home. He threw his bag and sighed. _What an event after one another_ , he sighed, _why am I having these? I never asked for it_. He closed his eyes and finally went asleep. His phone suddenly rang with the same ringtone. He stared at his phone and narrowed his eyes. He checked up his phone, _7:30 p.m._

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello Arthur?”

 

“Yes, what do want?”

 

“Its Mom… she wants to see you this weekend. Are you free?”

 

Arthur paused for awhile, “Didn’t we have this conversation just awhile ago?” he asked, “Huh? We didn’t…. wait, is it acting up again?” he asked back, “Did you saw the news today?” Arthur didn’t answer but rather asked another question, “Yes… why?” Allistor asked and is now confused, “Did they news about an accident somewhere in the pedestrian lane?” he asked and Allistor hummed, “No… There was no accident. Why?” Arthur paled and shivered, “N-nothing… I’ll come this weekend… what does she want?”

 

Soon, they ended the call with Okay and goodbye.

 

Arthur suddenly woke up with a jolt. He sat up and tried to remember what he seen from his dreams. With no recollection from his dreams, he dismissed it and went to his usual routines.


	3. Its a Rest Time

Arthur breathes deeply as he stepped on the porch and pressed the doorbell. He was greeted by Allistor, “Oh finally you are here. Mom has been waiting for you,” Allistor made a way for Arthur as he stepped in. Soon he was greeted by his mother who was on the wheelchair, “Arthur!” Her face was sparkling and eager to hug him, “Yes mom, I’m here. I also bought scones from your favorite bakeshop.” His mom was even more pleased, “This is why you are my favorite son!” Arthur laughed, “Mom, don’t say that in front of your other kids or they’ll get jealous,” he said, “Well I love them but not as much as you,” she explained, “Because this little rabbit spoils mother so much,” Allistor inserted and patted his head. Arthur furrowed his eyebrows from the nickname and the gesture, “I’m not little!” He defended and Allistor retracted his hand, “Well, you are our precious baby brother,” he teased and not so long, they exchanged words full with playful tone and the house burst and filled with laughter.

 

“Where are the others?” Arthur asked, referring to his other two elder brothers, “They are busy from work. They don’t know that their refusal made mom sad.” The four of them (including their dad) were eating the snacks that the two sons brought, “Arthur… We have something to tell you,” Arthur looked up to his dad, “What is it?” he asked, “Your mom…” he trailed off and looked at their mother, “Wants to go back to England and she wished you will come along,” Arthur paused, “Dad… as much I…” he stopped when he saw her mother’s face, “Alright… anything for mom but please until I graduate… it’s just one more year… and when? I will follow you after I graduate,” His mom smiled, contented with the conditions given, “It will be in four months,” his dad replied, ”Does the others know about this?” their dad nodded “Alright…”

 

Due to his mom pleadings, he stayed the night, “Okay but I will leave after breakfast okay?”

 

That morning after they had their breakfast, Arthur bid goodbye. As the door closed, he was stopped by his brother, “Your déjà vu… are you having them again?” Arthur sighed, “Yes… frequently I may add…. My third eye opened again,” he answered, “How?” He asked, “Laugh as cliché it may sound but I was hit by a soccer ball on the head, enough to pass out. The next morning, I was greeted by a creepy figure. I had it last month. Not that long,” he explained, “You are not having those disturbing déjà vu, are you?” he asked again, concern was clear from his voice, “I didn’t… no worries… but I’m having dreams,” he said. “Dreams?” he asked, “Yes but I don’t remember anything…. Anyway, I need to go… well my lectures won’t start that early but it won’t hurt to get ready. I also want to visit the library too.”

 

He got home safe and without any déjà vu occurring, _at least they let me take a break._ His phone vibrated and he received a text from Alfred.

 

_Hey Arthur! My brother is having a hockey_

_match, let’s watch it next week. You free?_

 

And Arthur texted back.

 

_Yeah, I am… sure. I hope they’ll_

_win again._

 

And that week, Arthur was right. They won the match and will enter the next preliminary. “Mattie, you were so awesome!” Alfred praised, “Weren’t you hurt? You got hit so badly,” he asked, “Not really. I’m used to it,” he answered. Matthew was the opposite of Alfred. He was more soft spoken and a listener. He’s really caring too and has more manners, “I’m getting nervous for the next match,” Arthur smiled at the twins, “How are you and your girlfriend? What’s her name again… Kat… Katshusha?” Alfred asked, “It’s Katyusha… we are doing good,” he answered, “You got a really hot girlfriend Matthew,” Arthur praised, “It doesn’t matter, what attracted me is her personality anyways,” he said, “It’s good that you got Ivan’s approval. He’s a bit scary… you don’t know what he is thinking and he has this creepy smile too,” Alfred commented, “That’s because I date Katy because I really like her… although he did threat me that he’ll kill me if I hurt her. It’s probably just an expression but he did scare me… But you know what’s funny? Even though everyone fears him, there is someone who he really fears,” he got the duo’s attention, “Who?” they asked in unison, “His little sister, Natalya. She has this brother complex and stalks him everywhere….” They all giggled from the fact.

 

Arthur is finally home. He threw his bag and sighed. He closed his eyes and finally went asleep.


	4. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flashback...

_“AAAAHHH!!!!” screamed by a child. All the people who lived in the house rushed to the room where the scream located was, “Arthur!” his mom rushed at his side, “Why did he screamed Dylan?” asked by the young Allistor, “I-I don’t know. He just screamed suddenly,” he explained, ”What’s wrong sweetie?” cooed the mother and hugged him tenderly, “T-there’s something on the corner… it’s so scary mom… I can’t…. it’s so scary…” he stuttered as he pointed where it was, “Shh, shh…. It’s okay… it’s okay… Mom’s here, alright? Mom will not leave you okay?”_

_The next morning came and the couple was talking about that night, “Did you see what he saw?” asked the father, “There’s slight malice in it but it wants Arthur. It was a black smoke-like ghost and has white glowing eyes. It’s just attracted to Arthur but you’ll never know what it’ll do,” explained the mother, “I, sometimes blame myself that Arthur had that ability because of me. He got it from me… I don’t want him to suffer because of that,” said the mother with sad tone._

_Allistor, who accidentally eavesdropped, sympathize with the situation._

_The ghost followed Arthur everywhere and he was distressed, doesn’t know what to do, he kept on clinging on his parents, which irritated some of his brothers, “Isn’t he getting cheeky,” pouted Seamus, “But isn’t he having troubles. Sometimes he would crawl on my bed and starts to sob,” Dylan defended, “Whatever…”_

_The day came which his parents feared. Usually, kids are weak willed and Arthur wasn’t an exception. He got possessed by the ghost. He kept on crying and shouting. He was restless and kept on saying, “It hurts… It’s cold… I’m scared.” The mother left no choice and got help from an exorcist._

_Arthur was finally freed from the possession but has no recollection from the time he was possessed but all he felt is that his body hurt, physically and mentally. He never saw the ghost again but was replaced by pretty fairies and befriends them._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

 

 

Arthur has been plague with the same dream every night but only to wake up with no memories of it. Alfred has been worrying for him too, “I don’t want to sleep tonight,” Arthur said, “But you should,” Alfred insisted, “I don’t want to have it anymore. I know it was a nightmare but not knowing what it is, is what bothers me more!” he complained, “So what will you do? Take drugs?” he asked, “Of course not…. I don’t want the side effects… I’ll probably see a therapist or ask advice from Lukas.” He dismissed.

 

He visited Lukas place. He knocked on his door and was greeted by him, "Come in," and he did as he was told. Soon, he explained his situation to Lukas. “That’s really annoying,” Lukas commented, “Sure is,” Arthur agreed, “Why don’t we perform a ritual for dreams? This one is very simple and safe,” he said, “Okay.”

 

The ritual went safely.

 

“So… what did you find?” Arthur asked, “It’s a bit hard but your dream screams danger,” Lukas answered, “Danger?” he nodded, “It’s blurry but I think that your dream is a warning and will change someone’s life,” he added, “So it wasn’t a good dream then…. Well I had a hunch it wasn’t,” he sighed.

 

Well thanks to what happened that day, his dreams became bit clear. He was at the pedestrian lane at the traffic lights. He was with someone but the figure is distorted and blurry but he can make out the colors, brown, blue, beige and light yellow. He crossed the road when the sign change to “walk” only to get hit by something. The figure flew a little far from the impact and red gushed out from it, _it’s a person, isn’t it!?_ Arthur gasped, _b-but who is it?_ He got scared and fled out from the scene.

 

Arthur woke up with a jolt and sweats are forming on his forehead…. This time, he saw his dream but the scenario was blurry. A little scared, he clutched his own body and kept on repeating the mantra, “it will be fine, it will be fine.”

 He stayed still and trying to calm himself down. He breathed in deeply and got out of the bed.

 

“So how was it?” Alfred asked, “Not too good. My insomnia is getting worse,” he answered, “Why don’t you see a doctor or take sleeping pills?” he suggested, “I want to sleep but at the same time no…*sigh* But I’ll probably see a doctor,” he decided, “I’ll go with you then,” he suggested, “No… no need. I can ask my brother to go with me,” Arthur declined, “No, please let me go with you,” Alfred pleaded and looked at him with puppy eyes. Arthur gulped, knowing it was one of his weaknesses. It went on for seconds and Arthur gave in, “Alright but I will still ask my brother to come with me,” Alfred cheered at the decision and Arthur smiled at his reaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know any rituals so I skip it.


	5. Comfort

As the nightmare stopped, it replaced by constant headaches. Arthur groaned and eye bags are crystal clear under his eyes. He already visited a doctor and was given prescription but it only worsens his condition, _I knew it! Drugs are never a good idea_ , thus he stopped taking it.

 

He was sitting on a bench outside the building and was softly sobbing, _why is this happening?_ He asked himself then a food inside a paper bag was gently shoved to his face. He turned to the person who did it, “Alfred,” he softly said, “Are you alright?” He asked, “No, I’m… I’m so tired of this… I just wanted a normal life,” he sighed and took the food from Alfred, “What is this?” he asked and turned the paper bag and saw a logo of McDonalds. Arthur’s face scowled and turned to Alfred, “You know that I hate fast food. You don’t know what chemicals they added in,” he complained, “I know but if it takes my Artie back then I’ll offer it to you,” Alfred pouted, _is he trying to cheer me up?_ Then he opened the bag revealing a burger inside, “A burger… really? You could’ve bought me scones from my favorite bakeshop,” he complained but unwrapped the wrapper and started eating it, “Eh~ But you are eating it. You are so random at times Artie,” Alfred commented, “Stop with that nickname or I’ll punch you!” he threatened, “Artie, Artie, ARTIE!!!” he teased with laughter on his voice, “Alfred…. You are dead!” He tried to pounce on Alfred but he dodged it until they were chasing at each other and laughing.

 

Kiku, who also knows about Arthur’s problem started giving him perverted mangas, “What is this?” he asked, one eye twitching while staring at a very erotic looking lady who is in her sailor uniform and tentacles are wrapped around her body, “A perverted manga,” he answered, “I ONLY LIKE NORMAL ONES PLEASE!!!” he complained while giving it back to him and the group were laughing, _I’m so glad to have them._

 

While Arthur is scrolling on his phone while lying on his bed, he saw a black figure passing on the corner of his eye. To make sure, he turned to where it was only to see nothing. Sweating, he went back to his phone. As he put down the phone, the black figure showed up. He screamed from the shock and fell from his bed. It was the same ghost on his childhood but it has different presence. It started to talk.

 

“So….me…..on…e…… w…i……l..l…. m….e…..e……t……th…e….ir…..e…..n…….d…..”

 

It groaned, “W-who? What …. D-do y-you mean?” he stuttered.

 

“T….o….mo…..rr…..o…..w…….so……me…….on…..e……w……i……l…….l……………….”

 

It faded together with the last word, “Someone will what?!” Arthur asked. He was met by the silence and tears started to fall out from his eyes. Slowly standing up, he slowly took his phone. Fingers shaking and constant sobbing made him almost impossible to contact Alfred.

 

**_“Hello? Arthur?”_ **

 

“A-alfred,”

 

**_“Arthur? Are you crying?”_ **

 

“C-can…. You let me stay? I-I don’t to be… i-in this apartment…. F-for a…. f-few d-days…. P-please…”

 

**_“A-alright… prepare your things and I’ll come and pick you up okay?”_ **

 

And the call ended. _What will happen tomorrow?_

 

“What happened?” the duo finally arrived at Alfred’s home and gently put Arthur’s things on the floor near the sofa, “A ghost…. Visited me,” he answered, “A…g-ghost?” sweat formed on his forehead, “Can we sleep together in a room? I just… don’t want to be alone. Even if I sleep on the floor is fine,” he changed the topic, “Let’s sleep on the same bed and cuddle!” Alfred smiled as he suggested this, “C-cuddle?! Are you serious?” Arthur gaped, “Come on! We do this often when we were children!” he insisted, “That was when we WERE kids Alfred. We are adults already. It’s embarrassing!” Arthur reasoned, “We are childhood friends. What is there to be ashamed about? And you clearly needed comfort… come on. JUMP TO MY ARMS!!!” he said with a large smile plastered on his face and opened his arms. Arthur stood up and offered him a smile and softly punched his chest, “I won’t jump to your arms and we won’t cuddle. But I’ll take the offer of sleeping on the same bed,” Alfred smirked and locked Arthur in a hug, “What are friends for? Friends are there to help their friends and vice versa right?” Alfred chuckled, “Ha~ this is embarrassing,” he flatly commented.

 

That night, Arthur finally slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be a comic. Because I'm better at it when drawing detailed scenes than writing it... I'll post the link when I'm done.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help myself but indulge myself in my own ideas. I'm so sorry.


End file.
